Not A Good Girl Anymore
by Chinaij
Summary: What if Hermione wants to change from the goody-two-shoes to a bad girl?What will happend when she gets help from her worst enemy ?Read and find out ..
1. Hermione Finds the help she needs

Authors note: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction story so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with Harry Potter. I only own the plot

Prologue.

Time can change a person, or least it had Hermione Granger over the summer of her fifth year. She was no longer the bushy headed invisible girl she once was, but now she was a beautiful female. Hermione's stay at the Burrow proved that.

*At the Burrow*

Hermione had no longer stepped foot in the door then knocked down by her two best friends in the world.

"Hermione.... wow ...... you have changed." was the reply from the now gapping Ron.

" Honestly Ron it's like you have never seen a living female before" Hermione said

"So what did you do over the summer Herm?" Harry asked who out of the two had better manners

" Fine expect that my cousins decide that they were going to have a party and _amend my_ look"

Later that night

In the living room. Hermione and Ron are on the sofa.

" Hermione I know this would be strange to ask but ... umm... I was ...sort of.. wondering .."

"Ron if it is important then please say it ."

"willyougooutwithme"

"slower"

"will you go out will me ?"

"Ronald Weasly! WHAT ON THE EARTH !" 

"well I just noticed when you arrived with the new look that you look great''

"can you honestly tell me that you like me other then that?''

"well of course''

" Then what is my favorite band?"

"um"

"see my point"

"Hermione so what I can learn these things''

"whatever Ron I'm going to bed ....''

*Hermione ( well Ginny's room)*

( POV)

I can't believe him ! The nerve he had to sit there and tell me he could learn things about me ! If after seven years of us being friends he doesn't know these things then he wont learn now ! I'm just glad that with me being a Head Girl That I don't have to put up with the whole please Hermione I need help with Homework, Oh Hermione I know where your going ... to the library right?'' Well this year I'm going to change even If it kills me . Just one little problem ... I'll need help doing it . I will worry about that tomorrow.

*On the Hogwarts Express on the Head Boy and Girl cabin*

"Well look who made Head Girl ..." came the snide comment of Draco Malfoy

" Yes I did and looks like daddy bought you a place as Head boy'' Hermione Granger replied

"It looks like you have grown claws with your new look''

"Actually I have, there is many things you don't know about me"

"hmmm ... lets see your a goody -two-shoes girl what more is there to say''

" I'm not that good girl anymore" and add in her mind 'you will be the one to help me'

TBC

Authors note2: I'm sorry for the mild cliffhanger . The only way I will continue this story will be if I receive over five reviews ... so it depends on you. Also I need a beta.


	2. Train Ride

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter I only own the plot.

*Last Time*

" I'm not that good girl anymore" and add in her mind 'you will be the one to help me'

*The Head Boy and Girl cabin*

"Really Granger? How is that, when you probably have never done anything outside the rules ."

" Well, Malfoy like I said there is _many_ things you don't know about me.''

"Then do you care to explain some to me, Granger?''

"Ummm..."

"I didn't think I would see the day that you mudblood would be speechless."

(It's now or never) Hermione thought

smack

"Don't EVER call me that again got it?'' 

Hermione was now fuming .Who the hell did he think he was ? Hermione angrily thought. To calm herself Hermione went to sit down on the one of the seats and saw that Draco was still standing . He had almost a look that a fish gets when it's out of water

"What are you looking at ?" Hermione snapped

"Looks like Granger that you have changed ... but you still will be the same old goody two-shoes."

"Oh really ... If you think I can't be, then why don't you help me?"

"Why would I help you .. What is in it for me ?"

"Hmmm I don't know maybe make your enemies angry or even jealous"

(Great Granger what the hell are you getting your self into !) Hermione thought

" Granger ...what the hell ... I think about it Granger that's all your getting from me ... maybe I can benefit from this situation''

TBC 

A/N: I still need a beta !!!! I think I have Draco a wee bit OC .Well I'm trying here ...

Well sorry folks for the shortness of the chapter ! 

Thanks to the reviews also ! 

China


End file.
